


Kids will be skeletons

by BlobBeing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Gore, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobBeing/pseuds/BlobBeing
Summary: Ayyy soI have these characters .. which I have a comic series on ... But I've written some things with them and idk ..  it would be nice to upload some of the short stories I've writtenThere are 3 main characters this focus on, along with some side charactersAnd the stories probably won't be in chronological order ...and set different time through out their lives ... But they all might connectIt's set in a world like ours ... But humans have kinda evolved different .... And demons spoooy weird creatures exist  tho .. they aren't really seen as good among the societyThere's some little things to knowI hold these characters close to my heart ... And kinda maybe think about them too much ... But I hope you like them hah(Also tile is a reference to a song ... Which I think is fitting ... Check it out hah is a good song)





	Kids will be skeletons

The house was calm and quiet, everyone having a sluggish, lazy day.There was very little proof of anyone even in the house besides the noise of Hashy's bored keyboard notes that rang through the room.  
  
Warren was lying on the spare bed with her leg resting on her knee as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Hashy was in the room with her, playing the keyboard as mentioned. She was slumped slightly in her seat; her cheek in her hand as she leaned into the keyboard.  
  
The TV could be heard very faintly from upstairs, presumably Yuu had put it on. Both the twins were downstairs, probably doing nothing as well.  
  
Warren had concluded that today was a lazy day where nothing much of anything would happen and the hours would disappear. That was fine, they probably all needed a break anyway.  
  
It didn't last long though.  
  
Suddenly down stairs a clunk of metal followed by a loud shriek shook Hashy and Warren out of their lethargic mood.  
  
Warren shot up into a sitting position and Hashy raised her head. They were both listening for more noise, in case it was just Yuu dropping an item or something (which was a frequent habit of Yuu's to begin with).  
  
But following the shriek was the sound of shuffling and small yelps. It almost sounded like people trying to fight as quietly as possible.  
  
Ren got up and made herself to the door, Hash following her movement with concerned eyes, frowning. She didn't leave immediately, she needed more proof that it was nothing, and as if on cue.  
  
“Hiro-!” Yuu gasped out, which was immediately muffled by something.  
  
Already on her way down the stairs, Warren awkwardly thumbling, as her socks slipped against the carpet. She turned to the kitchen/living room, expecting to find an intruder or anything else for that matter, but what she found was something she'd never imagined.   
  
Both the twins were on the floor of the kitchen, Hiro had his knees pinning Yuu's arms to the ground, he had one of his hands over his mouth. The other hand was holding an already stained kitchen knife, he had small cuts and defence wounds ridded all up to his elbows. But more worryingly, Yuu had a cut across his nose and right above his eye.  
  
He was looking up at Hiro and to the weapon with scared confused eyes, his whole body tense and shaking.  
Hiro on the other hand was staring straight at Yuu, Warren couldn't see his face from this angle, but his body was stiff and unnaturally still. Not twitching or closed off into himself like the Warren had learnt to recognize, but stiff with reason … if that made sense… like he was just a program carrying out it's commands, too precise.  
  
Yuu glanced over to Ren who had just reached the end of the stairs by now.   
  
They made eye contact.   
  
Then Hiro turned his head to Ren, the sight making her visably flinch. His face was blank, no expression or life.   
And his eyes. His eyes had gone completely deep dark blue. Only two pale white pupils glaring back.  
  
That wasn't Hiro. That wasn't even real. It couldn't be.   
  
Everything was still as Warren took in the sight, but only for a moment.  
‘Hiro’ instantly turned back to his brother and dug his knife into Yuu's right eye, so easily.  
  
Despite being muffled Yuu's scream still ran through the the house. It shook Ren from her trance and she ran, pushing Hiro off and punching him in the bridge of his nose, knocking him out. He fell to the floor with a thud, and didn't even twitch … just gone.  
  
Yuu gasp, being released from the weight, as well as needing to breath.  
  
“War- en.. don't!” He coughed scrabbling to his now unconscious twin next to him.  
  
“its alright I just-” she knelt down completely dazed and shook. Her hands up in surrender to reassure Yuu.  
  
“H-he- … didn-n't … that-.. wasn't him” Yuu pulled Hiro into his arms, clinging desperately.  
“D-don't h-h-hurt him” he was struggling to squeak, almost gurgling as he winced, trying to suppress his current pain.  
  
Ren reached forward to lift his chin towards her gently, he compiled but not before curling around Hiro more protectively.   
  
His face was a mess, the cut across his nose was shallow, more looking like a quick graze. But it was nothing compared to his eyes; his years old scar had been reopened; torn wider in size. The whole right side of his face was clouded in red making it hard to even tell where his right eye was …. That was if he still had it.  
  
Warren shook her head trying to focus. She reached for her phone only for a hand to stop her.  
  
“Wha-”, she turned to Yuu.  
  
“Don't” Yuu interrupted. “I-'m fine …”   
  
“Sure as hell you're not! You've just been STABBED in the face!”  
  
Yuu winced, trying to even his breath to talk again.  
  
“I can't … they'll w-want to know … h- how”  
He grabbed Warren arm squeezing weakly.  
“They'll take him away … they'll call him crazy...a-a demon … and he'll …. I know he will-” Yuu held his brother tighter, looking down at him, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
“You kn-now what I mean you've s-seen it … I-I can't just…”  
  
“Please…” he looked up at Ren with a pleading expression.   
  
Warren sagged, dropping the phone. She understood what he meant completely. But she was still conflicted, wanting to help both of them, but put neither at risk.  
  
Sighing she stood up and reached for the first aid kit which was on top of the cupboard. Yuu was following her every move, still rooted to the same spot of the floor, he was tentatively touching the right side of his face, hissing in obvious pain.  
  
Ren came back and knelt In front of Yuu pulling out a sterilizing wipe which looked like it wouldn't do much help to the size of the wound.  
  
She looked at Yuu, raising her eyebrows with a kind of pointed look.

  
  
“you know this is gonna hurt a lot.”  
  
“yeah, I know” he replied stiffening.  
“It wouldn't be the first time”.  
  
Warren frowned but continued. With contact, Yuu bit down onto his finger muffling any noise he wanted to make.  
  
The wipe was almost instantly soaked in a deep red but Warren still carried on cleaning the scar, trying ignore the discomfort it was giving Yuu.   
  
She finished and wrapped him up hopefully enough to stop the bleeding.   
  
Honestly this was a bad idea. She had no idea if this was how you treated an eye injury. Common sense of stopping the bleeding was the best thing she could think of. She could search it up on the internet, but it would probably tell her what her brain was saying: go to the hospital.   
  
But it had already been established that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Maybe she could get some help elsewhere. Wasn't one of the twin's brother a doctor in training?   
  
Ah, she couldn't remember. She'd have to ask later when both of the brothers had been sorted; and when she had gained Yuu's trust that she wouldn't call an ambulance.  
  
Warren stood up popping her back from leaning forward for so long.  
She caught a glimpse of Yuu standing up too, but staggering backwards as he was trying to carry his brother.  
  
“Hey!” She swatted the air as to signal him to sit back down, as he did.   
“I can do that … Mr mc-beenstabbedintheface”.  
  
Yuu didn't really look at her more just to his lap as he let Warren reach down for Hiro.  
He was sat there for a bit staring, until he looked up at Warren.  
  
“That wasn't him… we know it wasn't him … right? … it's got to have been something else” he was looking up at her almost like he was searching Warren's expressions for the slight opinion of other wise.  
  
Just as she opened her mouth to speak he interrupted.  
  
“I mean … he would never hurt me … that's just not Hiro…” he hesitated. “ He's hurt h-himself … so maybe- … maybe cos we're- … he thought I was … him …. But-”  
  
“Look I think you two should rest … we can talk to him when he's awake and you're… well-er” Warren sighed. “but if it's any help I know he would NEVER have done that to you on purpose … I know that wasn't him”   
  
She walked round to the other side of the sofa while Yuu stood up, swaying slightly.   
  
“ … yeah” he joined Warren as she placed Hiro down.  
  
Yuu (less gracefully) fell into the sofa, and pulled Hiro next to him.   
  
Warren sat down on the seat opposite with a long tired sigh. Reaching for the TV remote, she turned down the sound so it was quiet enough for everyone to fall asleep. She watched as Yuu wrapped a blanket around him and Hiro, huddling into the smaller twin in a bundle of sorts.  
  
Ren was tired and didn't want to imagine what her friends opposite her felt in comparison. Now they could rest.  
  
Hiro being awake was gonna be a handful  Warren was secretly dreading how he was gonna react. Maybe she could talk to Yuu about how they should... address the situation... For all she knew, Hiro might not remember anything.  
  
Right now she wanted her tiny bit of lazy day left, they deserved it.


End file.
